Talk:Bugs
Include gltiches Ok. How about we add glitches? Instead of just bugs only. When many people talk about glitches, they also include bugs too because they are so similar (vice versa also). Instead of creating a new article for glitches, lets just combine the two, bugs and glitches. Charmugen (talk) 20:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Got any notable glitches? If it's notable it's probably recurring which means it's more likely to be a bug instead of just a temporary hick-up. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 21:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, I got lots of notable glitches, and they are not just temporary hick-ups. Perhaps I should go and restore what you've deleted because those are notable glitches, they do recur and can be done over again by doing specific directions. A Video Game glitch "is a programming error that prevents programmers from doing actions. It results in behavior not intended by the programmers." This is quite similar to a bug, where it "is an error, flaw, failure, or fault in a computer program or system that produces an incorrect or unexpected result, or causes it to behave in unintended ways." (Definition taken from wikipedia). Also, I think we should include out of bounds glitches. I know that Jak 2 has lots of out of bounds, but Jak and daxter TPL has a few and should be listed. For Jak 2 and 3, I think we can simplify them instead of listing every single place (but the well known ones I think should be listed). Don't you think out of bounds are consider "bugs" by definition? In almost every out of bounds in video games, there is some type of bug attributing to it. I don't see a list of Jak and Daxter bugs/glitches anywhere and we can start it off here. What do you say? Charmugen (talk) 04:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thing is going out of bounds doesn't really add anything, as you've noticed I kept the ones that do add something to the game. Like doing Precursor Basin on foot, taking the Flut Flut through Snowy Mountain or passing the boulder in Rock Village. We could potentially fill the entire article with long paragraphs out how a player can forcefully work his way through an area and then fall through the game world, but we're not trying to just document all bugs/glitches, we're trying to document those that are notable. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We just can't completely ignore out of bounds glitches? Even Mario wiki glitches and Call of Duty wikia glitches have them, and they don't add anything. These out of bounds are pretty notable too. That's why people look up how to get out of bounds for fun and to explore. Hundreds of videos in Youtube show out of bounds glitches in video games with 1000s-100000s of views. Jak Daxter TPL has very few glitches. I know of at least 5 out of bound glitches, that's it. In Jak 2&3, there are many, but we don't have to list them, but simplify them. In Jak 2 for example, we can just say that there are pipes throughout haven city that you can jump on and get out of bounds. There are many pipes scattered but we don't have to list all of them. Charmugen (talk) 20:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We can but we don't, we're already not ignoring three of them. We're not the Mario or CoD wiki's if you haven't noticed. Anyway to avoid edit wars I went and protected the page for a week so try to avoid needlessly adding stuff again it just creates work for the both of us. Stick to common bugs (or glitches) or those with interesting results. (And the stuff I had to remove again is not interesting). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes we are going for bugs that can cause issues or ones that can give an interesting result. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 23:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps I should have made myself a lot more clearer. I mean't "out of bounds glitches that don't do anything". We just can't completely ignore them? and YES, I do notice that we are not the Mario or CoD wiki's, but we ARE A WIKI. We are part of the WIKI community, no? Mario wiki and CoD wikia are the most notable ones, that's why I listed them, and they have those 'types' of out of bounds YOU don't want. Now ask yourself, why do they have them??? Because, out of bounds (that don't do anything) glitches are NOTABLE, enjoyable, glitchy/buggy, and many people like them. Not just Mario, CoD, but several other NOTABLE Video Games Wikis I've visited that have glitches as the TITLE, and out of bounds that don't do anything. Let's be part of the WIKI community, yes? Particularly the WIKIs involving with VIDEO GAMES like the Mario wiki and CoD wikia? Though it may not interest you, LightDaxter, it interests me and millions of other people who likes out of bounds glitches that don't do anything. Though Jak and Daxter series is notorious for their bugs/glitches, we are not going to list some out of bounds glitches (even simplified) that SOMEONE does not want. What a shame. Over 5 years and this article has gotten nowhere, just teeny slightly lengthy. O well, I'll just list the so called "notable bugs' you want, even though the ones you've deleted again were indeed COMMON. Also, Jakraziel, Video Game Glitches can also cause issues or ones that can give an interesting result. Don't out of bounds fit this description? Charmugen (talk) 00:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The CAPITALS really HELP you get your POINT across. But seriously there are ways to get out of bounds in almost every area of all the J&D games, this article would just be thousands of examples all near identical if we just listed them all. We do the ones that are likely and the ones that produce interesting results simply because those are the ones people might be interested in looking up. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 15:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) You did not read what I posted previously. Start from the beginning, please, so I don't have to use caps to get your attention. For Jak and Daxter TPL, there are very few glitches. I know of at least 5 notable out of bounds (that don't do anything), that's it. I doubt there is more than 10. As for Jak 2&3, there are many, like you said, but I think it is possible to simplify them so we don't have to list "thousands" of specific points & places where to get out of bounds. There are, however, notable out of bounds in Jak2&3 that leads to interesting results, and they should be listed. Besides, If I were to list all of the bugs/glitches I know of in J&D TPL, J2&3, including listing all out of bounds, then this article will probably be as long as 1/2 of CoD wikia glitch list (perhaps more). I know so many glitches in J&D series, more than an average J&D fan, and I also discovered some on my own. I like doing glitches/bugs, in every game. Many glitches I know of that I'm going to include I saw on Youtube too. See? It's not devastating. It's better to mention them than to ignore them completely, yes? These "don't do anything out of bounds" are bugs/glitches, yes? Let's mention them because this is a bugs/glitches article, yes? Charmugen (talk) 21:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. I don't know. Could you rep- *gets shot*. How about you make a new section on the TALK page (this one) with a list of your suggested glitches, we'll then see which one we will or will not include. Here's a good starter point; if you can go out of an area's bounds and all you see is the area from a not-intended location (think behind a wall, below the floor, so everything looks weird) then the glitch is not interesting. IF you can use this to say, enter Mar's Tomb early in the game or bypass a wall with the Titan Suit so you can use it within Haven City, then yes, the glitch is interesting. You can still list them all if you want but don't get your hopes up. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) LightDaxter... Did you not understand what I just said? My point was, why pick and choose which "type" of glitches to include? They ALL fit the definition of a Video Game Glitch and Bug! Because this is a glitch/bug article, and Mario & CoD have them, we should have them TOO. I see no reason why we should not include them. When I posted some notable bugs on this article just like any other game glitcher would, you however, with an abnormal viewpoint of glitches/bugs, deleted some of mine and other people's notable bugs because you did not find them "interesting". WHY?! That is what I'm trying to get with you. And if you understood what I was talking about, then you WOULD accept all of my suggested glitches, so I don't have to post them 2 times, one on the talk page, and one on this article. You demostrated that you do not want: - Certain "types" of NOTABLE bugs, based on what you've deleted. - Certain "types" of NOTABLE out of bounds, and yes they are all indeed notable My question is/was, Why not include them?, when several other notable video game wikis like Mario and CoD do? I could list them here, like you said, but there are some notable bugs that you won't accepted, and, here we go again, WHY? You are just going to delete them again, oh wait, this is a talk page. Listen, it's not about what you like, it is about what The People like. How about this. How about I list them in a far lesser known wiki called "Video Game Glitches", and you can see for yourself which ones interest you or not. Therefore, you can post the glitches/bugs you like into YOUR wiki in a sense of approval. Also, I did got my hopes up, because of Jakraziel's unintelligent response and your thick skull not accepting the truth. Going to the sad place called Video Game Glitches Wiki. Bye. Charmugen (talk) 00:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Stop going on about the Mario and CoD wiki, we have no association with them they are based on other series running on different game engines neither is a sandbox game thus they have a different relation to glitches. We Are trying to make a wiki that will inform and help as well as being neat, well presented and reasonably interesting. Flooding a page with dozens of references to near identical glitches that merely occur in different areas and circumstances while only allowing you to get out of bounds only succeeds at one of these goals while diminishing the usability of the article when it comes to examples that fit all of them. That is the point we are making. You need to be willing to accept the notion that in some cases you are not correct and the view point against you is not due to a lack of understanding on our part or an "abnormality" but due to having a different set of goals for the wiki. While you may accuse Lightdaxter of having a thick skull you seem incredibly unwilling to allow this idea to pass into yours. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 06:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sigh... Jakraziel, Let me tell you that I'm a game glitcher, and you are an admin. We live in two different worlds, so You do not understand video game glitches/bugs. If you are interested, the internet will help you learn. I know it's hard for a horse to talk to a cow, but I've tried my best. I'll say this. First, go learn all about video game glitches/bugs. Second, go back to the beginning, and look at the history of this article, particularly what LightDaxter did. Finally, go read from the very top of this talk page to the end carefully and you will begin to understand why I stated what I said. I could point out your idiocy, but I have no time. I've estimated, based on your lack of knowledge, that I could be writing up to dozens or several dozens of posts just to convince you. No, video game glitches are more important. I'll let the readers be the judge. Bye... for good. Charmugen (talk) 02:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC)